narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Moegi Kazamatsuri
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure, and together with her friends, Konohamaru and Udon, she is a member of Team Ebisu, under the tutelage of their tokubetsu jōnin sensei, Ebisu. Personality She is quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident. She has been described as being spoiled and determined. In Part II, she has become a lot more like Sakura, shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance, Moegi punched him saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, more so than performing it in front of a woman.Naruto: Shippūden episode 90 She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behaviour, though she genuinely cares for him. During Pain's Assault, she showed the utmost bravery, seen when she saved a boy, and even willingly threw herself between him and Pain's summon. Appearance In Part I, Moegi, like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was an academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. In Part I, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure forehead protector. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Abilities In the anime she is seen performing a special version of the Sexy Technique, the Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Konohamaru and Udon.Naruto episode 158 In Part II, she was powerful enough to punch Konohamaru several metres away and was also fast enough to save Sota from Pain's Giant Centipede.Naruto: Shippūden episode 234 Part I She was seen with Konohamaru and Udon before the Chūnin Exams when Temari and Kankurō were for the first time introduced. In the arc, Konoha Crush, she is seen with Konohamaru and Udon as they are with the other civilians being protected during the invasion. She also makes other future appearances with Konohamaru and Udon, including in some filler arcs when they are assigned to be led by Naruto in going on a mission against other teams in episode 158. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After making a few brief appearances in Part I, Moegi and the rest of Team Ebisu appear at the start of Part II, having returned from a mission of finding a lost cat in time to greet Naruto Uzumaki when he returns to the village. She is later seen with the rest of her squad when Tsunade walks in saying she is giving them an S-rank mission by mistake. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Moegi made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamed that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a spa.Naruto: Shippūden episode 37 Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Moegi appears again when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. Moegi beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, causing him to fly far away with her punch making her similar to Sakura. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Pain's Assault In the anime it is shown that Moegi is present during Pain's Assault. She is with Udon eating dango when she suddenly notices the explosion. Afterwards, she meets with her team-mates discussing what they should do about the invasion and how they could evacuate the villagers. During the Paradise Life on a Boat it is revealed that during the invasion, she got separated from the rest of her team and saves a young boy from one of the Giant Centipedes. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit In the anime, Moegi was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Konohamaru, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says to Moegi that she and Konohamaru will have to interview him next time, much to her disappointment. Paradise Life on a Boat Post-Part II Epilogue Moegi, now a grown kunoichi, reports to the current Hokage that his son is playing a prank again, this time painting the faces of the Hokage Monument and disrupting the arrangement of the happening Kage Summit. Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Moegi can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * "Moegi" can be translated as , , or . * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. References de:Moegi ru:Моэги